After the Match
by Hanamiya
Summary: After Kagami has lost the match against the Ace of the Generation of Miracles, his will was broken. And Aomine used it to his advantage. Pairing: Aomine/Kagami ; AoKaga


**A/N:**

_Hello people! This is my very first Fanfiction after a good friend insisted to make one about one of my OTP's. Well, here it is :) Since I'm a very beginner it would love to here your comments and maybe some tips. What else...ah, this is a one shot, although it doesn't sound like one (my opinion at least). This story takes place after the first Match against Aomine (Seirin vs. Touou!). So, please enjoy this Fanfiction ;)_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Kuroko wasn't supposed to have this look on his face, the Coach wasn't supposed to looked so shocked, Kagami wasn't supposed to fell on the ground and Aomine wasn't supposed to look down on him.

It wasn't the fact that Kagami was on the ground in front of Aomine, it was his _look. _His look said it all.

He knew that Aomine thought he isn't good enough to be Kuroko's light.

But Kagami didn't feel anything but the pain of losing. His first defeat since he joined Seirin. He didn't think about Kuroko, his Senpai's or the Coach. He just felt pain inside him.

After the failure of Seirin and the gratitude for the play, each Team went to their respective changing rooms. The silence in Seirin's changing room was horrible. The atmosphere was unreasonable for a basketball team which just lost. Nobody talked or made a wrong noise. Everybody just changed and left as soon as one was finished.

Kagami was the last one, even Kuroko left without a word. That's how depressed they were.

But Kagami didn't changed yet. He just sat, with his head in his hands. Thinking about why he couldn't win against Aomine, how he would be able to win against the Generation of Miracles. His spirit was lost, _he was broken. _

After good 30 Minutes he starts to slowly undress himself. He starts with his soggy shirt.

He's pretty sure he is the only one in the area, the last one to leave. Kagami was pretty surprised as he heard some footsteps coming closer to the cabine.

„_Who could still be here, although the match ended so long ago?" _

He was still in his pants and shoes. The lockers in the chaging room covered the door, so one couldn't see who is entering the room. The footsteps came closer, but Kagami still did't mind. His locker was open, so he couldn't see who was there.

„_No wonder everyone left you here. Nobody wants such an loser like you in their team."_

Kagami's eyes abruptly opened wide.

_Who dares to say something like that in front of me?_

Kagami violently closed the door of his locker and glanced with the most terrifing eyes he ever made to the person.

„_It's not a damn concern of you-"_

Aomine stood there, with a smirk on his lips.

„_What is not a concern of mine? That you lost against me?"_

Kagami crunched his teeth as hard as possible. Aomine was the last person on earth he wanted to talk to. He ignored Aomine and walked into the shower. But he wanted to say some last words to Aomine so he turned around and-

„_What the...-"_

Kagami suddenly moved his head back and his mouth was dropped open. Aomine raised Kagami's arms against the wall and put his knee betweens Kagami's crotch.

„_Aomine, what are you-"_

„_Shut up. I don't like it when people ignore me. Especially people like you, who are weak."_

Kagami wanted to free himself from the solid hold of the dark-skinned boy, but somehow he couldn't. The defeat of his team made him weaker, phsically and mentally. Vexed by Aomine, Kagami asked:

„_So, are you done? What do you want from me?"_

„_I'm just killing time. Nobody is here anymore. But what a surprise, you a here."_

Aomine's head was tilted, but his look was grave. Kagami still didn't know what Aomine wanted so he provoked Aomine by looking away.

„_You are weak. Too weak to be Kuroko's light. But the brighter the light, the darker and thereby the stronger the shadow. Because of you Kuroko can't show his full potenial. „_

„_Is that so? Well, looks like you wasn't so good yourself since Kuroko left you. He could have followed into the same school, but he didn't. Don't you think it's weird that Kuroko didn't stayed with you, although you are his light?"_

Kagami flinched as Aomine moved rapidly his knee deeper into the red-haired genitals.

„_Oi, watch your mouth, Kagami. Or should I teach how you are supposed to show your respect to other people?"_

Kagami saw that Aomine wasn't angry. _He grinned. _

_Teach? Me? What should this asshole teach me, he is the one without any manners! Are all guys of the Generation of Miracles like him, I wonder..._

But suddenly something was wrong. He could feel a hand sliding down his hips.

„_What the hell are you doing, Aomine! That's not funny anymore!"_

„_Hm, I don't remember being teached was fun. I hated school."_

Aomine didn't looked disgusted or anything. He looked like it was the most common thing in the world.

„_Stop th-"_

He couldn't end his sentence because Aomine already pressed his lips against Kagami's. Aomine kissed very rough, he thursted his tounge intense into Kagami's mouth. But Kagami couldn't revolt. Aomine's tounge was already so deep in him that he thought he had to choke every moment. But he pulled his tongue back and looked Kagami deep in his eyes, as he could read him like an open book.

„_You should stay quiet and endure it. So you know how to make it right."_

_What am I? His slave that I have to endure it? It's not that I want it or something, that bastard._

But the situation crashed him again. Aomine approached with his hand Kagami's private parts and Kagami could feel how red his face became. Aomine could see it too, because he was smiling. Aomine slipped his hand under Kagami's shorts and grabbed after his cock. Kagami twitched and tried again to release himself, but Aomine didn't give in. Kagami was hopeless in this situation. It's just like Aomine said, he had to endure it. Meanwhile, Aomine played with Kagami's dick and somehow it worked on Kagami. He was ashamed about his erection, but Aomine didn't care at all. Aomine undressed Kagami completly and thrusted his tongue again into Kagami. He pushed his body against Kagami's and he could feel the heat coming from his body. Kagami was completly overwhelmed my Aomine.

_What is this feeling? My body isn't struggling at all. Could it be that I'm enjoying this here? But what is it then? Desire? Lust? _

Kagami has given up. Again. His body wasn't his anymore,it was like he couldn't control it anymore. In this moment Aomine had the control over his body. And Aomine used it to his advantage.

Before he could do anything Aomine lifted Kagami's left leg over his wide shoulder and his right leg under his arm. Kagami couldn't move by this astonishment, hence he couldn't loose Aomines grip. Aomine glided his fingers between Kagami's cheeks, where he instantly sinked his fingers in deeper.

„_Wait, Aomine, I have-"_

Too late. Kagami didn't ever experienced such physical pain in his life. His eyes were completly shut. Maybe he could ignore the pain better like this. Both were all sweating, well, it was to expect, both just finished a powerful match. Aomine became in the interim all excited and roughly leaded his cock between Kagami's cheeks.

Kagami didn't thought it could get any painfuller. But it did. He had already tears in his eyes, because Aomine thursted his gential very coarse into him.

„_I'm not done yet, Kagami, I'm only halfway in."_

Aomine was glancing at Kagami. No expression, no emotion, nothing, although he saw the tears in Kagami's eyes. One could see how uncomfortable Kagami was. His eyes were half closed, his eyebrows slightly pushed together und he was biting his lips. But that all wasn't in Aomines interest. He thursted his cock further deeper and moved it with a fast speed forward and backward. With one hand the tanned boy continues to stroke Kagami's genital. Of course, the redhead couldn't handle those moves and somehow tried to stop Aomine from continueing. Since Kagami _had_ to put at least one arm around Aomines neck, there was a chance he could stop him.

„_Stop it, seriously."_

„_You say that as if you could do anything against it. But even that isn't in your might."_

And so, the Ace of the Generation of Touou broke through Kagami's barrier. He came closer and closer until Kagami's tip touched Aomines navel. When both touched each other skins, Kagami shrugged a little bit and finally came to his climax.

„_That was faster than expected."_

„_What do you think? It's not like I wanted it to happen or anything!"_

„_Calm Down."_

He said it with such an relaxed voice, Kagami couldn't understand it. Didn't he hated him? Yet, how can he do things like that with him?

„_We are soon finished. It's the last round."_

And so it was. Aomine was even faster than before and it hurt more than before. Everytime he thrust into Kagami, it felt deeper. With every push, Aomine came a little bit closer and Kagami could feel him even more.

When Aomine was finished he put Kagami back on the ground and put on his clothes, without saying a word. He only looked back once to look at Kagami's face. But Kagami looked at the floor, embarrassed about what just happend. How is he going to face Aomine the next time? What will he do then? But then, Kagami heard this sentence which answered all of his question.

„_Don't worry. This won't be the last time."_


End file.
